In general, the invention relates to diagnostic methods involving multiplex analysis.
A variety of methods exist to detect multiple species in a biological sample. These include ELISA based immunoabsorbent assays, protein biochips, and the like. Each of these methods suffers from limitations in detection sensitivity or selectivity, due, for example, to kinetics of binding or sensitivity of detection reagents. In addition, these techniques are also limited in terms of the number of molecules that can be rapidly detected.